Implicated
by cinnysangel
Summary: Reid is charged with raping a young girl. And the team struggles with this implication and races to find a serial Rapist, but the victims refuse to talk to the police.
1. Chapter 1

**Implicated…A cinny-ster fic **

**A serial Rapist abducts young women and after torturing, and raping them for days he dumps them off. Sadly the crimes often go unreported because the women tend to not remember details and are embarrassed by the things that are done to them. Spencer Reid encounters one of these young girls and she accuses him of the unthinkable.**

**As always I do not own any part of CBS, ABC, Criminal Minds or the characters of the show. All original characters are of my own imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased persons is purely coincidental. For entertainment purposes only. **

**And a huge thank you to a special person who fed this monster and inspired this story. Thank you for letting me have the initial idea and run with in my own cinny-ster way! **

**And big time thanks to all of you, (you know who you are) who help me daily with reading and suggesting helpful ways to improve the stories I attempt to write. With out the reader and the reviews I would never do this, so Thank You from the bottom of my heart! **

**Cinny**

**A Normal Night**

**Chapter 1**

Reid took one more deep breath before stepping out of the book store. It was musty inside and he loved it. Something about the smell of old books made him very excited. He walked down the sidewalk and paused in front of a coffee shop two doors down in a string of store front shops. The sign on the front window said, "Grinder's & Perk's" in gold lettering. The window display included a mountain of colorful latte mugs with various designs. Spencer decided to treat himself to a latte. He pushed the door open and a small bell jiggles above it. Round tables for two, covered with green cloths and glass toppers, adorned by wooden chairs dotted the floor space. The place was cozy. Recessed lighting and wall sconces made it appear sophisticated. Strategically placed orange, and black leather arm chairs and low tables cluttered with magazines and newspapers made the place inviting. The smell of fresh ground coffee mixed with vanilla, hazelnut, and cinnamon filled the air. Penelope would love it here. He thought about it and vowed to bring her with him one day.

His latte was sitting on the table, cooling. He pulled the book from his bag. Not ready to read it yet, since he would have it finished in minutes. He was going to wait until he was at home propped up in bed. Spencer thought of all the times he crawled into his mother's bed as a child and she would read to him. He searched for some of those old books, hoping to complete her collection again, and this leather bound book was one of them. He smiled. He couldn't wait to read it and imagine his mother voice, reading the story to him. Spencer ran his fingers along the spine. His smile fading replaced with a forlorn expression. He realized how lonely he really was and he placed the book to his face, inhaling the musty scent.

A woman watched him from across the café and she smiled when he sniffed the book. She stood, picking up her coffee; she decided it was now or never, she began walking towards him. When she got to his table she said, "Mind if I join you?"

Reid looked up at her, motioning to the chair across from him. He began to stand up before she stopped him, "No please stay seated."

As she got comfortable in the chair she said teasingly, "You know, you will get more out of that book if you actually open it and read it instead of smelling it."

Reid put the book down and smiled, a warm blush rushing to his cheeks.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to embarrass you. I saw you in the bookstore"

He looked at her closely. She had golden toned, curly hair. It was cut short with spiral ringlets framing her face, the back barely touching her collar. The curls bounced as she moved. She lazily tucked a curl behind her ear and it sprung back to its original position. When she smiled deep dimples appeared on the sides of her thin lips. She was very petite, with a round, perky face and wide blue eyes. Her nose turned up slightly at the tip and it only added to the cute factor. He didn't recognize her.

"Really, I didn't see you there."

She laughed and covered her mouth with her hand to stifle it. He thought _librarian_.

"I work there. I was stocking the shelves." She had handed him the book he was just sniffing, but yet he didn't remember her. She wasn't offended; he was extremely excited about the book. He had opened one while there and she was shocked how quickly he ran through it before putting it back on the shelf. She was positive he had read the whole book while standing at the book shelf.

"My name is Lori." She held her hand out to him and he took it.

"Spencer. I get a little wrapped up with the books I read. It must be great to work there." He said as a means of apologizing. He didn't know why he felt he should but he did it anyway.

She smiled again and said, "Spencer, it's not bad, but not what I want to do. What do you do?"

He thought about that for a minute. Did he want to get into his job with this woman? But he knew he couldn't lie to her. "I work in the Behavior Analysis Unit of the FBI"

"Oh do you know Derek Morgan?" Her face lit up and Spencer sighed.

"Yes, he is part of my team."

"Oh fantastic, could you tell him that my mother loves her new home gym and that his suggestion was perfect."

Reid raised his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side. He had thought she went out with Morgan but now she was talking about something he suggested to her mother.

"He comes in to the shop, one day and saw me looking at sale ads for treadmills. He helped me so much. I will forever be grateful because I know someone would have take advantage of me when I went to buy it for her."

She was going on and on explaining her relationship with Morgan, or more like down playing it. He didn't understand why. Spencer never really understood why woman were attracted to him. Most of the time he never noticed they were hitting on him until it was blatant, and then he would be embarrassed. He definitely didn't seek them out. This time he completely missed the clues, believing she wanted to date Morgan.

They talked for awhile. Lori hoped she didn't push him away when she mentioned Derek. She thought the common thread would draw them together, but she should have known better. Spencer seemed to sink back into his protected shell when she mentioned Morgan.

Lori was aware that they both were FBI and thought maybe they knew each other. She had pegged Morgan correctly knowing he was out to have a good time, but she couldn't figure out Spencer. Lori didn't even know his name until now. And yet she knew so much about Derek Morgan, even though she barley spoke to him. She purposely made sure she was at the counter when Morgan came in and on the sales floor when Reid was in the store. This way she had a reason to talk to him. But he never paid her much attention. She suggested books to him and handed him a few over the last few weeks, he obviously never noticed. She was about to give up her pursuit of him, chalking it up to either he was gay or had a girlfriend. Then she saw him enter the coffee shop.

Deciding to give it one more shot she came over to him. She was glad she did, but they had both been quiet for a few minutes now, lost in their own thoughts. She wanted a real relationship someone she could share her dreams and desires with, trusting he wanted one too. She didn't want to overwhelm him by trying to drag out the conversation. She was about to give him her number and thank him for the company when he suddenly stood up. He took his wallet out of his pocket and threw a five dollar bill on the table. He put his hand out to her and she took it.

"It was nice to meet you, Lori."

She held his hand longer than necessary wishing that he would know she was interested in him. "Wait please, let me give you something." She reached into her purse and pulled out her card. He took it from her and one thing on the business card stood out, _Lori Brenner Massage Therapist. _He swallowed; his last ordeal with a spa was not good. Two of his most anxiety causing things rolled into one, being touched by a stranger and therapists.

"I'll give this to Morgan and thanks."

"No Spencer that is for you. If you need me to find a book for you or maybe you would like to go to dinner sometime, give me a call."

Spencer was so nervous that as he gathered his things he knocked his wallet onto the floor. He left the café. She noticed it and picked it up but as soon as she went outside after him, he was gone. She walked back inside and told the waitress that if Spencer came back he should call her.

She got into her car and drove away, thinking if he didn't call she would find him at the BAU, even if she had to call Derek Morgan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Implicated…A cinny-ster fic **

**Reid leaves the coffee shop and runs into a young girl who needs his help only to find himself in a heap of trouble.**

**As always I do not own any part of CBS, ABC, Criminal Minds or the characters of the show. All original characters are of my own imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased persons is purely coincidental. For entertainment purposes only. **

**And a huge "thank you" to a special person who fed this monster and inspired this story. Thank you for letting me have the initial idea of charging Reid with the crime and allowing me run with it in my own cinny-ster way! **

**And big time thanks to all of you, (you know who you are) who help me daily with reading and suggesting helpful ways to improve the stories I attempt to write. Without the reader and the reviews I would never do this, so Thank You from the bottom of my heart! **

**Cinny**

**Terror and Accusations**

Chapter 2

He was preparing her to be dumped. She was already so far out of it she couldn't stand on her own. He had just given her an injection so he had twenty to thirty minutes before she would start to wake up. Loading her into the car wasn't too much of a problem because he liked small girls. Besides he kept them just conscious enough that it was like they were drunk. He drove for a few miles knowing exactly where he would take her. It was an ideal spot. No one ever went back there and when they did they never questioned a drunk girl with a guy. He parked, leaning over the seat and the girl; opening her door from the inside, shoving her out of the car. She moaned as her head hit the concrete. She wasn't moving when he came around the front of the car, and he wondered if he had given her too much medicine. He picked her up and barked at her to stand; she moaned but did as he said. She wobbled and he held her as she took a few staggering steps. When she was far enough away from his car he gave her a shove. She fell forward landing hard on her knees before falling face first into a bag of trash. He drove away satisfied, she would never know what hit her.

Megan was waking up and her head hurt. She tried to sit up, bracing herself, putting her hand onto the ground, she landed in something wet. The slick feel made her stomach turn and she could smell something disgusting. She couldn't focus on what it was. Yanking her hand back, she toppled over landing on her side. The cool concrete on her face alarmed her and she could hear something, noises, like dishes clanging together and voices. But she couldn't tell what they were saying. She listened, there was a word she understood, a curse word, but it was in Spanish. Someone was talking in Spanish, no arguing in Spanish. She struggled to get her bearings it didn't make sense. Megan tried to sit up again and when she was successful she looked around. He vision was very cloudy and she was only able to focus on things right in front of her. Off to her right she could see a green dumpster, overfull with garbage on the ground all around it. She realized it was closer than she first thought. "I should move." She spoke out loud, her words sounding strange to her. She tried her legs to see if she could stand. There was a small loading dock behind her with a set of stairs leading to a screen door. That is where the Spanish argument was going on. _Oh it's a kitchen_. Megan thought.

Using the steps to help get her balance she slowly stood up. Something flashed in her memory and she could hear herself scream. She shook her head, causing a wave of nausea. She leaned heavily on the edge of the stairs retching over the side until there was nothing left in her stomach. She must have had too much to drink. _Where were her friends? Where was she?_ She didn't know. The memory of laughing and loud music fluttered at the edge of her conscious thoughts. She was becoming aware of how much her body hurt and she knew she must have had sex, because she was irritated in that area, but for the life of her she couldn't remember it. There was a strange burning on her wrist, her knees and palms throbbed. She touched the raw flesh of the inside of her wrist, it was red and bleeding. The other one was too. Tears came flooding to her eyes and she was scared for the first time since she woke up here. She managed to get her feet moving stumbling towards the street on her left. It seemed to be a mile away. She staggered towards it. She had to get there, had to get someone to help her. Her head hurt and she put her right hand up, her hair was sticky. She looked at her palm again and it was covered in blood, she panicked. Wiping her hand on her shirt she noticed that too was covered in blood and it was ripped. "What happened to me? Someone help me, please!" Up ahead cars drove by, she knew if she could get there they would see her and she prayed someone would help.

*******

Reid was glad he got out of the coffee shop when he did. He didn't really want company and he _really_ didn't want to be questioned about Morgan. But when she asked him out he panicked. He turned right, onto a down town street and a girl stumbled out of a side road into the path of his car. He slammed on the breaks stopping just in time. "Shit!" he didn't see her. Had he hit her? He got out of the car quickly. "Are you alright?" he shouted as soon as his feet hit the ground. He ran to the front of the car, she was lying there, trying to get up. Spencer reached for her, helping her to her feet. She had a wild look in her eyes. "Are you ok?" She pitched forward and Reid caught her, steadying her. She looked at him, holding onto his forearms.

Megan was trying to focus on his face but her mind was still to hazy to focus on anything in great detail. A memory flooded her mind of a man holding her down and smiling at her. Evil, he was evil, even though he smiled.

Her eyes opened wide and Spencer could see fear mixed with confusion in them.

"Hey, you are ok. Everything is going to be alright. Come, sit down. I'll call someone for you. You're going to be fine." He soothed. He knew she was terrified and the way she starred at him now made him wonder if she was really seeing him or someone else.

He assessed her injuries, she was black and blue and dried blood covered her in various places He knew that those were not from his car. She looked like someone really beat her badly and her wrists had rope burns on them,

"Come on, it's ok." Reid slowly began to pull her towards his car, afraid she would dart into traffic again. He opened the car door and she leaned heavily on him.

Megan listened to his voice and even though it didn't seem to make much sense to her she felt like he was taking care of her. She let him, he kept talking and she was glad for that.

"What's your name? Tell me what happened?"

As soon as Spencer got her to the passenger seat of his car he gently pushed her down into it. He wanted to make sure she was sitting and then he was going to get his phone. His bag was on the back seat behind the driver's side and he told her "I am going to get my phone. Stay here."

He was talking but her head swirled with confusing images. She leaned forward and Spencer caught her again before she tumbled out of the car. "Hey sit still, you almost fell!" He said it a bit too loud because she startled him.

His voice frightened her and when he put his hands on her something snapped inside of Megan. "Don't hurt me!" She screamed as she bolted from his car.

Spencer was caught off guard at first. He didn't expect her to try to run but when she did he chased her. A blast of a car horn came from a passing vehicle as it swerved nearly hitting Megan. Spencer grabbed her just in time, pulling her back, "You're going to get run over!"

A police car drove towards them and Spencer noticed it, breathing a sigh of relief. All he had to do now was make sure she didn't get away from him again and then she could get some help.

She swung at him screaming, "NO!" scratching his arms, but he held onto her tightly.

In her mind Megan saw her attacker. The drugs he had given her were making her confused. He grabbed her pulling her into a room that had a mattress in the middle of the floor and nothing else. He threw her onto it; the smell in that room was horrible. He yelled at her, "Stupid Bitch!" He hit her across the face and punched her. She cried as he tied her wrists behind her back and then he rolled her over to face him. He smiled at her. That damn smile. One minute he was screaming at her the next he was calm and smiling.

Megan fought with all her strength trying to break free from Reid. She pushed and he stumbled back a couple of steps but he never let go of her. She dug her nails into his arms and he only tightened his grip. "You're going to get run over by a car!" Spencer said again loudly, pleading with her.

The police cruiser stopped, the cop and detective stepped out of the car.

Megan screamed as she fought Spencer, "No, no let me go. Help! Somebody help me!"

"What is going on here?" The cop who was driving said.

Spencer didn't hear him; he was trying to keep her from hurting him and hurting herself in the process.

"He… he raped me!" She screamed. She fought him like a trapped wild animal. Not realizing that Spencer meant her no harm.

The policemen looked at the girl and noticed the blood and bruises. They saw the blood smeared on Spencer's clothing. Drawing their guns they ordered Spencer to let her go.

Megan lifted her knee quickly making contact with Spencer's groin. He released her and she stumbled back. Spencer bent forward in pain, sinking to his knees. The cop moved in tackling him, putting the cuffs on him quickly.

"Don't move! Detective Uhl said to Spencer. There was no way Reid was going anywhere. He leaned over lying on the ground with his hands behind his back, desperately trying to breathe as pain rocked his body and made him want to throw up. The cop that tackled Spencer went to Megan, who had fallen.

Spencer tried to speak but pain shot from his groin and stole his breath. He gasped and as soon as he could, he said through clenched teeth, "I'm FBI!"

The Detective lifted Spencer to his feet by grabbing his cuffed wrists and pulling him upright. The muscles of his abdomen tightened and Spencer whimpered in agony.

"You expect me to believe that you are FBI?"

"I am, check my wallet." Spencer said in a high pitched squeaky voice.

The other cop called an ambulance for Megan who was crying hysterically.

Uhl checked his pockets. "You don't have a wallet. What are you trying to pull?"

"My bag, in the…the car!"

"Enough!" He took Spencer to the cruiser and shoved him in the back seat.

"Call Aaron Hotchner my unit chief, please!" Detective Uhl slammed the door and tears stung Spencer's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Implicated…A cinny-ster fic **

**I want my lawyer. Hotch to the rescue.**

**As always I do not own any part of CBS, ABC, Criminal Minds or the characters of the show. All original characters are of my own imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased persons is purely coincidental. For entertainment purposes only. **

**And a huge thank you to a special person who fed this monster and inspired this story. Thank you for letting me have the initial idea and run with in my own cinny-ster way! **

**And big time thanks to all of you, (you know who you are) who help me daily with reading and suggesting helpful ways to improve the stories I attempt to write. With out the reader and the reviews I would never do this, so Thank You from the bottom of my heart! **

**Cinny**

**I Want My Lawyer**

**Chapter 3 **

Hotch almost ran into the police station, as soon as he got there he began barking at everyone and anyone within earshot. "Where the hell is my Agent? Someone better tell me what is going on fast!" He hissed.

Morgan stood behind him with an intense glare on his face. His hands were on his hips dangerously close to his gun. "Who is in charge?" Hotch said in a low rumble.

Detective Charles Uhl stepped to the desk. "Agent, please keep your voice down and remain calm."

"The hell I will. You arrest a federal agent and you want me to remain calm? The charge is ridiculous."

"Agent, um what is your name?"

"Hotchner, SSA Aaron Hotchner, and you already knew that!" Hotch's voice was a slight decibel louder than he usually spoke and the Detective was rattling his cage, trying to throw him off.

"Agent Hotchner please follow me."

He didn't wait for Hotch to say yes or no, he walked down the hall to an interrogation room. Hotch and Morgan followed him.

-

As soon as they were in the room, they could see Reid sitting on the other side of the mirror. He was hand cuffed to a table and he looked rather beat up. He slumped into the chair.

"Please call Aaron Hotchner for me, please!" He repeated it again. He had been saying it every three minutes or so, staring into the two way mirror on the wall in front of him.

"You can't hold him. I want to talk to him now!" Hotch barked at Uhl.

"The hell I can't. He is covered in blood. We witnessed him trying to restrain her, and the scratches. I would bet my retirement on the fact that we will be finding his DNA under her nails. The rape kit will be the final nail in the coffin."

"You Son of a Bitch! He hunts people who do this type of thing. He would never hurt a fly. There is no damn way he could have done it!" Morgan yelled at him, pointing his finger in the Detectives face.

"Well it is up to the evidence at this moment, _Agen_t."

-

Reid was getting scared that they wouldn't call Hotch for him so he decided to change his tactics. This way they needed to allow him his phone call. He mentally kicked himself for not thinking of it sooner. "I want my lawyer!" He repeated it four times.

Hotch could see the look of defeat cross the detective's face.

"Well Agent Hotchner since your Agent in there decided to lawyer up, no one talks to him besides his Attorney."

Hotch smiled, one that could be described as mischievous. "And that would be me." He pulled his bar card from his wallet.

The detective looked at it and sighed. "This is fucking ridiculous! But until he asks for you personally, that won't be happening."

And as if on cue Reid shouted "I want to talk to my lawyer Aaron Hotchner!"

Hotch smiled, "Smart kid."

-

Reid sat in the room his eyes locked on the mirror, but when the door opened and Hotch and the detective entered all he could say was, "Oh thank God, you're here!" Reid breathed a sigh of relief.

"I want to have a word with my client alone detective and you can remove the cuffs please. Oh and I do want complete privacy, Agent Morgan will make sure that happens."

"He is on the other side." Detective Uhl pointed at the mirror with his thumb.

-

The moment they were alone Hotch asked Reid what happened. He filled him in on all that he knew. "My wallet is gone. I don't know what happened to it."

Hotch was unable to fathom where his wallet could be.

"The coffee shop! I must have left it there."

"Reid they can't hold you. I am going to get you released into my custody."

"But they are going to charge me?" Reid's voice was shaky and high pitched.

Hotch knew Reid was scared and he put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Reid we will get this straightened out."

Reid couldn't hold the tears back and he wept unashamed in front of his boss. Morgan, who was alone, watched from the other side. He punched the wall when he saw Reid break down. This was too familiar to him, seeing his friend like this. It brought back memories of when he was accused, and on the other side of this observation window.

-

The door opened and Detective Uhl stepped in, "Your lucky day, the rape kit did not detect any traces of semen. But do not go anywhere Agent, wearing a condom does not make you innocent."

Reid jumped up and screamed at the detective, "I didn't touch that girl! And I've never wore a condom in my entire life, never had to either!"

"You're trying to tell me you never did? Come on even if you refused to use them, surely you're not a virgin."

"That is not your business! But I assure you I have never used condoms, since I am allergic to latex."

"Reid that is enough. Let's go. Release his belongings." Hotch was advising him as a lawyer to not reveal all of their case. It was amazing how quickly Hotch could switch mental gears like this, becoming his lawyer persona in an instant. Both the lawyer and the Federal Agent were fierce and it wasn't that much of a leap to switch from one to the other. Besides this was his co-worker, a friend, hell he was family to Hotch and he would defend him to the bitter end.


	4. Chapter 4

**Implicated…A cinny-ster fic **

**Media circus and in the center ring under the spot light is Spencer Reid.**

**For dramatic reasons chapter 4 is shorter than the last three.**

**As always I do not own any part of CBS, ABC, Criminal Minds or the characters of the show. All original characters are of my own imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased persons is purely coincidental. For entertainment purposes only. **

**And a huge thank you to a special person who fed this monster and inspired this story. Thank you for letting me have the initial idea and run with in my own cinny-ster way! **

**And big time thanks to all of you, (you know who you are) who help me daily with reading and suggesting helpful ways to improve the stories I attempt to write. With out the reader and the reviews I would never do this, so Thank You from the bottom of my heart! **

**Cinny**

**Media Circus**

**Chapter 4 **

After another two hours they finally released Reid. "Show me where this happened and we will get your wallet."

"Hotch; please send Emily or JJ over to check on the girl. I need to know if she is alright."

"Reid, why are you worried about that? She is accusing you of doing the unthinkable." Morgan turned in his seat looking at Reid.

"There was something about the way she looked at me, she wasn't seeing me and someone really did hurt her. Please I need to know."

Hotch nodded "JJ is already at the hospital with Rossi and Emily."

Reid directed Hotch to the café and Morgan said, "This is where you were?"

"Yes I went to the book store and then had a latte. I had just turned onto the street behind the book store when she ran out in front of my car."

They went into the café and asked if someone found Reid's wallet but the clerk said no.

"The waitress that was here earlier, blonde hair in a ponytail, is she still here?"

"No she left a half hour ago, sorry. But she would have left your wallet here, she wouldn't have taken it."

"Oh I wasn't thinking she took it I just need to talk to her. Thanks anyway."

The TV was on CNBC and a news reel caught Morgan's eye as it scrolled across the bottom of the screen.

"….law enforcement agent accused of raping an unidentified woman who is listed in stable condition at St Francis Medical Center."

"Hotch you need to see this!" The panic in Morgan's voice made Reid look in his direction.

Hotch's phone rang and he flipped it open, "Hotchner!"

"Hotch, it's JJ, we are at the hospital, and it is a media circus here." JJ said softly into the phone.

Reid looked from Morgan to the TV screen, his mouth fell open as video flashed on the screen of him being tackled by the police and thrown into the back of the police car.

The clerk that just spoke to him looked at him accusingly. "I think you should leave."


	5. Chapter 5

**Implicated…A cinny-ster fic **

**Guilt and innocence. This chapter is short also but packs a powerful punch. Morgan's reaction brought tears to my eyes. If you think you know where this is heading and you feel I am off base with Morgan's reaction hang on don't give up Chapter 6 will include an authors note explaining these chapters at the end of them.**

**As always I do not own any part of CBS, ABC, Criminal Minds or the characters of the show. All original characters are of my own imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased persons is purely coincidental. For entertainment purposes only. **

**And a huge thank you to a special person who fed this monster and inspired this story. Thank you for letting me have the initial idea and run with in my own cinny-ster way! **

**And big time thanks to all of you, (you know who you are) who help me daily with reading and suggesting helpful ways to improve the stories I attempt to write. With out the reader and the reviews I would never do this, so Thank You from the bottom of my heart! **

**Cinny**

**Guilt and Innocence**

**Chapter 5 **

Spencer rubbed his hands down his face. He rocked back and forth in the seat. Morgan watched him shaking his head.

"Hotch that was it, you just passed the alley!" Reid said as he pointed to the service road.

"Where not stopping, I do not want you anywhere near that crime scene. And I mean it Reid. You will go home and stay there. From this moment forward you will not have anything to do with this case."

Reid dropped his head forward and he let the tears flow, this time ashamed to show them.

"Reid… Come on Spencer look at me man."

Reid shook his head.

"I know your hurting, but we will fix this. Trust me we will." Morgan tried to soften this for Reid and reassure him. But he knew this was going to get worse before it got better.

-

As Hotch turned onto Reid's street he noticed the throng of reports outside.

"Reid lay down on the seat." Reid did as Hotch said. Hotch stepped on the gas and kept going. The reporter's cameras snapped multiple pictures of the black SUV.

"You're staying at my place tonight. I don't want any arguments." Morgan was shocked that Reid didn't complain or even question it. He didn't have a change of clothing but he never said a word.

Hotch took them to Morgan's house and dropped them off.

Morgan came out of his room with sweatpants and a t-shirt; both were too big for Reid. Over the years Reid learned to always carry his tooth brush, a clean pair of boxers and basic toiletries. He went to the bathroom and changed.

He came out a few minutes later wearing the baggy pants and shirt. He held onto the waist band afraid that if he let go the draw string wouldn't hold them up.

-

Morgan had put a blanket and pillow on the couch and Reid took a seat there. He slumped his shoulders forward and aside from a couple of grunts and a yes or no he hadn't spoken. Morgan stood near his bedroom door, looking at Reid. He just sat there and stared at the floor. Walking over to a caramel colored leather arm chair, Morgan took a seat.

"Reid, talk to me." After he waited a few minutes with no reply Morgan added, "Come on man don't be giving up."

Reid sighed and a sob shook his body followed by a hiccup. Morgan looked at the younger man sitting with his legs crossed yoga style. He wasn't shedding any tears but yet Morgan knew he was moments from breaking down.

"Talk to me, what's on your mind." Morgan pleaded.

-

Reid looked up at Morgan, with pain etched across his face.

Morgan could tell something was eating at him. "Whatever it is you can tell me, just say something."

"Morgan…I'm…I'm… guilty." Reid paused and Morgan sat up straighter. He furrowed his brows and clenched his teeth.

"Reid what are you saying?"

Spencer hiccupped again but this time tears rolled down his face. He put his fingers in his mouth and chewed his nails, looking away from Morgan for a few moments. Morgan leaned closer, he was terrified of what he was about to hear. He wanted to say be quiet and don't tell me, but he needed to know. Could he have hurt that girl? Morgan wanted to say no, immediately but did he really know for sure. He felt sick to his stomach. His head pounded along with his rapid heart beat. Morgan had stared death in the face on more than one occasion but he was never terrified like this. It can't be true, it just can't!


	6. Chapter 6

**Implicated…A cinny-ster fic **

**Who can you trust if you can't trust you best friend? **

**As always I do not own any part of CBS, ABC, Criminal Minds or the characters of the show. All original characters are of my own imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased persons is purely coincidental. For entertainment purposes only. **

**And a huge thank you to a special person who fed this monster and inspired this story. Thank you for letting me have the initial idea and run with in my own cinny-ster way! **

**And big time thanks to all of you, (you know who you are) who help me daily with reading and suggesting helpful ways to improve the stories I attempt to write. With out the reader and the reviews I would never do this, so Thank You from the bottom of my heart! **

**Cinny**

**Who Can You Trust**

**Chapter 6 **

Seconds turned into minutes and Morgan felt as if he was about to die. Reid's silence was deafening and damning. Finally Morgan had enough he got up and grabbed Reid by the biceps pulling him off the couch. "Stand up!"

Reid did as he was told. Morgan went to his computer and he turned it on clicking some keys he pulled up the file he had Garcia send him earlier, in it was a graduation picture of Megan Colmbs. The brunette smiled sweetly, she was a beautiful girl with long hair and sparkling brown eyes. Morgan told Reid to come over there. He did and Morgan grabbed him and pushed him closer to the computer. He stood behind Spencer and put his hands on his shoulders pushing down almost holding Reid into place, "Tell me you hurt her? Tell me that! Go ahead Reid; I want to hear how you did it!"

Reid lowered his head but he kept his eyes glue to the screen. Morgan backed away from Reid and then he flew at him spinning him around to face him. "Damn it Spencer!"

"Are you going to hit me Morgan? Go ahead, I don't care anymore."

Morgan stared at Reid. His worst nightmare coming true, the person who he trusted most with his life isn't what he thought he was.

"See Morgan I'm guilty! Even in your eyes I am guilty! I never touched that girl, I could never do that. And yet you think I did! You of all people!" Reid was screaming at Morgan but his voice betrayed him. He was hysterical by the time he said, "Even after we find out who did this, there will be people who will always think I raped that girl!"

If Morgan felt he was sick to his stomach before it was nothing compared to what he felt now. It was as if someone had physically punched him in the chest. He sat down, and buried his hands in his face. He had hurt Reid, his best friend, his little brother, and saying "I'm sorry" wasn't going to be enough.

* * *

**When writing this part of the story I bounced around the idea of having someone from the team think Reid is guilty and a point that was made to me was the team would trust Reid and give him the benefit of the doubt. But then I thought, they are profilers and as much as they don't want to or try to avoid profiling each other this is a case. Friend or not it is still a case. Morgan would be as usual protecting Reid but his instinct would be, profile and solve the mystery. Reid on the other hand would be paranoid that they don't believe him. Hotch is asking him to stay away from this case, and Reid must give them complete control. In order to do that he needs to know if he can trust them; and he would test them. What Morgan thinks means so much to Spencer so he set a seed of doubt and waits to see how Morgan reacts to it. I think Morgan would react exactly how I wrote it. He would blow up first and then ask questions later. He would have little questions about Reid's innocence in the beginning and he would try to ignore them until Reid compounds it by saying he is guilty. The plot will only grow thicker and I hope you stay till the end. Please enjoy and remember to review. It lets me know you are hanging on white knuckled in anticipation for the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Implicated…A cinny-ster fic **

**Clearing the air.**

**As always I do not own any part of CBS, ABC, Criminal Minds or the characters of the show. All original characters are of my own imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased persons is purely coincidental. For entertainment purposes only. **

**And a huge thank you to a special person who fed this monster and inspired this story. Thank you for letting me have the initial idea and run with in my own cinny-ster way! **

**And big time thanks to all of you, (you know who you are) who help me daily with reading and suggesting helpful ways to improve the stories I attempt to write. With out the reader and the reviews I would never do this, so Thank You from the bottom of my heart! **

**Cinny**

**Clearing the Air**

**Chapter 7 **

Neither of them slept. Reid was feeling so guilty for making Morgan think he did it. But he had to know how Morgan truly felt. After going over it in his mind and running the gamete of emotions feeling betrayed, angry, sad, he finally came to terms with it and admitted if the shoe was on the other foot he would have had doubts of his own. He decided to tell Morgan that and apologize.

Before the sun was up, Morgan was in the shower and he came out of his room dressed for work. When he saw Reid he said, "I am so sorry."

"Morgan, please sit down." Morgan did and Reid stood up. "I'm sorry I made you think I was guilty, I shouldn't have done that. I should have asked you how you felt. I went about this the wrong way. Please forgive me."

"Reid wait, yes you could have asked but I wouldn't have told you the truth. I would have said I didn't have any questions when I did. I owe you an apology. I should have know it and I do know it, you couldn't hurt a fly."

"But why Derek, did you think I…" Reid couldn't finish. His words were choking him and his emotions getting the better of him.

"I guess I don't understand it. You don't date, you don't follow up with the women who ask you out, and you spend most of your time alone. Don't tell me you date, I already know you don't. I was thinking as a profiler and treating you as an unsub and I was wrong."

"Derek, please know I couldn't do this. Trust me when I tell you it wasn't me, I never did anything with any woman. I spend my time alone because that is how I always was."

Morgan didn't have to profile Reid to know that he had issues with woman because of his mom. He felt abandoned by her even though he knew it was her illness and not because she wanted to leave.

"Reid I won't ever doubt you again. I swear to you that it won't happen again."

"Never say never, just promise you will ask me if you do."

Morgan nodded. He knew Reid was right.

Reid smiled to lighten the mood a bit and soften the tension, but it didn't quite make it to his eyes and was gone as quickly as it came. Morgan knew he was hurting and the biggest wound was caused by him.

"What's this Derek stuff? Since when do you call me that?" He laughed when Reid looked at him wide eyed. They would be ok and he knew in time this would make them stronger.

After coffee Reid asked, "Are you going in?"

"Yes and Hotch wants you to stay here." Reid opened his mouth to protest but Morgan stopped him. "Only until this afternoon and then I will be back for you."

"This is ridiculous I should be there trying to find this guy. I can still do my job."

"Reid you are to close to this case, hell you_ ARE_ this case, do what Hotch says."

He knew Morgan was right, but it didn't make him feel better.

Morgan called his house later in the morning; the phone went to voice mail. He was furious that Reid didn't answer he punched in Reid's cell number. Reid answered, out of breath he said, "I can't talk right now." and hung up. Morgan kept calling Reid all the rest of the day but his phone kept going to voice mail. Damn it what was he up to. Morgan went to Garcia's cubby, "Find him." Was all he said.

She shook her head, "His phone is off."


	8. Chapter 8

**Implicated…A cinny-ster fic **

**A murder investigation.**

**As always I do not own any part of CBS, ABC, Criminal Minds or the characters of the show. All original characters are of my own imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased persons is purely coincidental. For entertainment purposes only. **

**And a huge thank you to a special person who fed this monster and inspired this story. Thank you for letting me have the initial idea and run with in my own cinny-ster way! **

**And big time thanks to all of you, (you know who you are) who help me daily with reading and suggesting helpful ways to improve the stories I attempt to write. With out the reader and the reviews I would never do this, so Thank You from the bottom of my heart! **

**Cinny**

**A Murder Investigation**

**Chapter 8**

Lori parked behind the book store. Getting out of her car she noticed a smell that made her stomach turn. She looked at the green dumpster by the loading dock of the restaurant next to the book store. She was going to complain about it again. They were going to get rats if they didn't already have them, and her skin crawled at the thought of what other kind of critters they could get. She hated bugs and if she ever saw one in the book store she would quit. She opened the truck of her car getting ready to pull a box from there. It was heavy and she bent forward leaning in when a sharp pain shot through her thigh. She looked over her shoulder, and he was there. She knew him, and as the drugs he injected into her took hold she said, "The coffee shop!"

He caught her as she began to sink down. She passed out in his arms. He pushed her into the trunk of her car and took her keys from the lock. Closing the trunk he looked around, no one saw him and he ran to the driver's side sliding in, he started the car. Her purse was on the front seat and it was open, on the top was the wallet. He smiled and drove away.

He didn't have much time and it angered him. She was bound and he pounced on her. She wasn't even awake enough and he was getting furious. He hit her and her eyes opened and fluttered closed again. When he pulled on her jeans her eyes opened. He knew the drugs were wearing off and he wouldn't give her anymore. He wanted this one to see him. "Come on Lori wake up." He slapped her face hard. Her eyes opened wide and she screamed. "Go ahead scream. No one is going to hear you." She looked at him with fear in her eyes. "You know me, hell you just saw me yesterday. You should be careful who you talk to. You never know what they are capable of."

Tears flooded her eyes, she knew if she hadn't been drugged and her hands weren't tied she would be able to fight him off but she couldn't do it now. He had the advantage but still when she seen him go for his zipper on his slacks she tried to kick him. She couldn't hit her mark and she was weak. He pinned her down and then he did it. She closed her eyes and the tears rolled down her face. Why did she trust him? Why?

He was extremely rough with her. He had raped her repeatedly in a short amount of time. She lay on the mattress wondering what he would do next. Her wrists were bleeding from the ropes and her face was swelling from the times he struck her. She had a split lip and she was battered and bruised in other areas of her body. When he turned around she screamed.

He held the vial and syringe; he filled it, laughing when she screamed. He couldn't let this one go. She knew him and he wasn't done yet. He knelt on the mattress. "Was it good for you?" He jammed the needle into her thigh and she screamed, "NO."

He repeated it two more times filling the vial completely each time. He watched as she took her last breath.

After he wiped her car down he wore gloves and drove her body to the book store, parking in the spot she had been in earlier, he duped her body by the green dumpster. Right before he put her down on the ground he tossed the wallet, putting her lifeless body on top of it. He covered her with trash and then simply walked away.

*******

Reid turned on his phone and he tried to call Morgan back, the call went to voice mail because Morgan was talking to Hotch.

"I don't know where he is. Yes I will let you know as soon as I find him."

"Morgan!" Garcia yelled from her office.

He bounded up the stairs two at a time "What is it?"

"His phone is back on and he is at home."

"I'm going to kill him!" Morgan dialed Spencer's number. As soon as Reid answered Morgan shouted, "Where the hell were you? And why did you hang up on me?"

"I wanted to get my wallet back and I needed to change my clothing. I'm sorry but I was being chased by the media."

"Spencer stay put. Do not move I am coming to get you."

Twenty minutes later Morgan was walking through a sea of media all shouting things at him and taking his picture. He kept his eyes forward and marched on until he was at Reid's door. They followed him into the hallway and as Reid opened the door for Morgan, he hid himself behind the solid wood door.

"Agent Reid what do you have to say for yourself?" One of the reporters shouted.

"Detective Morgan is Agent Reid going to make a statement?" Another reporter identified Morgan incorrectly.

Morgan slammed the door shut without replying. Morgan looked at Reid, he looked exhausted and a mess. Everything he had on seemed as if he slept in it. His hair was hanging all over the place and Morgan could see the red scratches and claw marks on his inner arms.

"Get a long sleeve shirt on and grab a bunch of clothing, you can't stay here until this is over."

Reid nodded. He did as Morgan said. And he was ready in minutes.

"When we go out there you just keep walking look forward and do not talk to them no matter what they say."

A letter was slipped under Spencer's door. Morgan looked at him and then bent to retrieve it. He handed it to Spencer.

Reid sunk to the couch and buried his face into his hands, the letter floated to the floor. Morgan picked it up as Spencer silently cried. 30 day notice of eviction was written on the top in large bold print signed by his landlord and stamped with a magistrates seal.

Morgan crumpled the paper up into a ball and pitched it across the room, "Son of a Bitch!"

Morgan led Reid out to his truck and then made sure he got into it without incident. He took him back to his apartment. Morgan felt as if people were watching them everywhere they went and it was starting to grate on his nerves. They hardly talked and got ready for bed early. They had been sleeping for two hours when Morgan's phone rang. He picked it up on the fourth ring.

"Morgan we need you here." Something in Emily's voice made Morgan sit up.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone found Lori Brenner's body behind the book store she works at."

"Who is Lori Brenner?" Morgan was confused.

"Morgan they found Reid's wallet under her body."

"What?" Morgan shouted into the phone. Reid sat up on the couch startled when Morgan yelled.

"Bring him along. They are going to arrest him for murder. And Hotch said only under his terms will he turn in Reid."

"This is a fucking nightmare." Morgan threw his phone and it bounced off the wall and hit the floor hard.


	9. Chapter 9

**Implicated…A cinny-ster fic **

**Keeping Reid out if Jail**

**As always I do not own any part of CBS, ABC, Criminal Minds or the characters of the show. All original characters are of my own imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased persons is purely coincidental. For entertainment purposes only. **

**And a huge thank you to a special person who fed this monster and inspired this story. Thank you for letting me have the initial idea and run with in my own cinny-ster way! **

**And big time thanks to all of you, (you know who you are) who help me daily with reading and suggesting helpful ways to improve the stories I attempt to write. With out the reader and the reviews I would never do this, so Thank You from the bottom of my heart! **

**Cinny**

**Keeping Reid Out of Jail**

Chapter 9

Morgan told Reid they had to go to the BAU but he didn't tell him why. He sat in the truck leaning up against the door and he looked like a little kid. Morgan felt like he was leading a lamb to slaughter and he thought again about just disappearing with Reid. Go into hiding until the team figured this out. He knew it was irrational but he wanted to protect him from what was coming. Morgan had a feeling this would ruin Reid and he would never survive this. To go to jail Reid would be easy prey for anyone who wanted to… Morgan cut that line of thinking out of his head. He couldn't let Reid go to jail. As soon as they pulled into the parking deck of the BAU Morgan turned off the truck and faced Reid.

"What is it Morgan? I know you are keeping something from me. Just say it."

"Lori Brenner is dead. Did you know her?"

"Yes she has my wallet doesn't she? And they think I killed her. Are you going to be the one who arrests me?"

Morgan should have known Reid would figure it out.

"They found her body behind the book store, didn't they?"

"Reid how do you know that?" Morgan looked frightened.

"Morgan you promised to tell me the truth. Tell me everything."

Morgan swallowed. "You know details about her murder don't you? Why do you know that? Reid I can't help you if you won't talk to me.

"I know where her body was found because that is where Megan came from when she darted out in front of my car. I don't know anything else. I swear."

"Where were you today Reid?"

"I took a cab to get my car and I drove around. I didn't go anywhere really, I sat in the car most of the time. And then I went home."

"What else, I know there is something else."

Reid sighed. Morgan knew him to well. He was having trouble admitting it; they had never talked about this before. Finally he said just above a whisper, "I went to see someone I used to know. I only thought about it Morgan I didn't buy any I swear."

"Jesus Christ Reid, you better not have any drugs on you or in your system!"

"I…I don't! I fight the cravings I try to ignore them and this was the first time I got this close to buying anything. I swear Morgan search me. I didn't kill that girl!" Reid's hands were shaking and soon his whole body joined in.

"Reid we are going to process you and you are suicidal."

"I'm not. I'm not going to kill myself."

"Spencer, damn it listen to me you are. You want to kill yourself."

Finally it made sense to Reid; Morgan was trying to keep him from going into jail, in mass population.


	10. Chapter 10

**Implicated…A cinny-ster fic **

**The arrest. Author note at the end.**

**As always I do not own any part of CBS, ABC, Criminal Minds or the characters of the show. All original characters are of my own imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased persons is purely coincidental. For entertainment purposes only. **

**And a huge thank you to a special person who fed this monster and inspired this story. Thank you for letting me have the initial idea and run with in my own cinny-ster way! **

**And big time thanks to all of you, (you know who you are) who help me daily with reading and suggesting helpful ways to improve the stories I attempt to write. With out the reader and the reviews I would never do this, so Thank You from the bottom of my heart! **

**Cinny**

**The Arrest**

**Chapter 10 **

They walked into the BAU and Reid was glad there wasn't any media present. But it was short lived when he saw Strauss waiting for him by the elevator.

"Agent Morgan I would appreciate it if you would leave your phone on so I didn't have to wait for you in the lobby."

"Ma'am my phone is broken."

She eyed him suspiciously "I threw it against the wall, please take the cost of a new one out of my paycheck."

Strauss raised her eyebrows. "That is not necessary. Young man, your gun please. I would ask for your credentials also, but apparently they are evidence at the moment." She said curtly.

Spencer handed her his gun and he got on the elevator with Morgan, he held the door for Strauss and she waved him off, "I'll wait for the next one."

As the doors began to close Reid couldn't hold back, he put his hand in the door and stopped them, "Ma'am you can ride the elevator with me, I'm not going to attack you!"

"Reid!" Morgan gave Spencer a look that said, shut up. And he pulled him back.

"Chief Strauss I apologize, he is under a tremendous amount of stress at the moment."

The doors closed and Morgan shook his head at Reid.

-

Emily paced back and forth in the bullpen and Garcia followed her, close on her heals. Emily turned right and Garcia did too. They paced to the end of the table and then Emily turned right again. Garcia two steps behind completed the loop. This went on for what seemed like an eternity waiting for Morgan to bring their colleague and friend in to be arrested. "Why is it taking so long?" Garcia asked no one in particular.

-

JJ passed the time standing by the elevators, talking to herself, slightly above a whisper. No one could understand anything she said except the flagrant curse word. Rossi was in Hotch's office and Emily would look up at the window every now and then only to see him seated in front of Hotch's desk with his hand on his forehead looking rather defeated. It made Emily pace faster. She held onto her left palm with the fingers of her right hand, pinching the flesh between her thumb and her pointer finger until it hurt. _"What was going on with Reid, how did he so easily get wrapped up into all of this." _She asked herself again.

-

"I think the best way to serve Reid at this moment is to step away from the team, and represent him." Hotch said to Dave.

"Hotch, you do what you have to, but we are going to do everything possible to make sure it doesn't go that far. How much of a case do they have?"

"Not much, but I have gotten guilty verdicts with less."

Rossi knew Hotch was a ruthless prosecutor much like the way he was a profiler. He knew how to do his job and do it well. If Reid's case went to trial God help the person who faced Aaron Hotchner in court.

-

Suddenly the elevator doors opened and Emily stopped abruptly. Garcia didn't noticed and she crashed into Emily knocking her off balance and into a chair. JJ turned towards them and said, "What the hell?"

Morgan let Reid get off the elevator first and He said to JJ, "Where is Hotch."

JJ looked at Reid, he seemed to have shrunk in on himself and she didn't think it was possible but he appeared to have lost weight. She gathered him in her arms and hugged him tightly. "I know you didn't do this, we will find him." She whispered in his ear.

JJ held Reid tightly but he was afraid to touch her. She felt him stiffen and she leaned back and looked at his face, confused.

"People get the wrong idea JJ and I don't want you hurt because of me."

JJ couldn't hold back the tears they flowed freely down her cheeks, "Spence I don't give a shit who thinks what. I love you and if I want to hug you then I am going to. Besides it is only us."

Reid shook his head and he looked over her shoulder. Detective Uhl stood in the bullpen with Strauss, they had come from her office and Reid knew why she waited in the lobby. They must have gone up the service elevators in the back of the BAU.

-

"You will wait one damn minute!" Morgan shouted at Uhl when he started to move close to Reid.

"Agent Morgan, please let him do his job." Strauss told him.

"I beg your pardon Ma'am but he should be allowed to see his unit chief before he goes with the Detective!"

"What, so he could give him information about the case?" Detective Uhl accused.

"He is his lawyer; he needs to be here when you arrest him! HOTCH!" Morgan screamed eliciting a nervous squeak from Garcia.

"He can not be both Agent Morgan either he works this case or he defends Agent Reid."

-

Hotch stood at the railing. "One minute please."

He jogged down the stairs and as soon as he was close enough he handed his ID to Erin Strauss.

"What are you doing Agent Hotchner?"

"Ma'am I am too close to this investigation. The minute I advised Dr. Reid I had to withdraw myself. My team can handle it."

"What team? These two agents, your media liaison, and her, whatever it is she does." She motioned at Garcia with her hand palm up. Garcia was about to tell her in a not so kind way, all the things she does for the team when Rossi spoke up, "And me. I can run the investigation and we will bring in Anderson to help, ma'am"

"All due respect Agent Rossi, Agent Morgan will run this team."

Rossi turned around and stalked off to his office. Not because he was mad but because he couldn't hide his smile, she had played right into his plan and allowed the team to stay on the case, just to spite him.

-

Detective Uhl said, "Spencer Reid, you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…" He finished the Miranda Rights and then he had Spencer stand with his hands on the railing. He kicked his foot making Reid spread his legs.

"He is unarmed and you know it!" Morgan growled at Uhl.

"Procedure Agent Morgan, you should be familiar with this." Uhl patted Spencer down roughly, taking his anger towards Morgan out on Reid. Morgan took a swing at the air wishing with his whole heart his fist would connect with that Son of a Bitch detective.

Uhl took Spencer right wrist and pulled it behind his back and put the handcuffs on him then he pulled the left one and secured it also.

-

Garcia turned away "Oh my God, Oh my God!" She sobbed. Emily wrapped her up in her arms as she cried deep painful wails against Emily's shoulder. JJ watched as Morgan and Hotch got on the elevator with Reid and the detective. As the doors closed JJ sunk to the floor on her knees, she cried, rocking back and forth. Rossi ran from his office and across the loft. He got down in front of JJ and held her tightly.

"It's going to be ok JJ; he'll be cleared of all charges, he will!"

* * *

**I took some liberties here with this story and Hotch being Reid's Attorney. Basically this is a stretch in real life even though it is possible since you can defend yourself in court and unless someone out there tells me differently I think you are entitled to have whomever you want representing you as long as they are on the bar. Basically Hotch would recommend a friend or esteemed colleague for Reid but for the drama of the story I wrote it the way I did. Also arresting Reid at the BAU also for dramatics. Hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. I am in love with this story and see it in film running through my head in show format. Hang on till the end!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Implicated…A cinny-ster fic **

**A call to action. With Hotch defending Reid and Morgan there to make sure Reid is treated fairly and stake the FBI's claim on the case, Rossi leads the rest of the team into action.**

**As always I do not own any part of CBS, ABC, Criminal Minds or the characters of the show. All original characters are of my own imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased persons is purely coincidental. For entertainment purposes only. **

**And a huge thank you to a special person who fed this monster and inspired this story. Thank you for letting me have the initial idea and run with in my own cinny-ster way! **

**And big time thanks to all of you, (you know who you are) who help me daily with reading and suggesting helpful ways to improve the stories I attempt to write. With out the reader and the reviews I would never do this, so Thank You from the bottom of my heart! **

**Cinny**

**A Call to Action**

**Chapter 11 **

Rossi helped JJ to her feet. "Come on JJ we need to get together and come up with something. We don't have to wait for Morgan we can get working on it."

Garcia sprung into action. She ran up to the loft, "Someone make coffee, I am going to check things out, give me something!" She waved her arms wildly in large circles as if she was pulling the air to her wanting them to throw ideas at her.

Rossi took control, "Get me all information on rapes that took place the last two years. And get a list of all employees in the stores and restaurants near the book store. JJ we need to release a statement asking for anyone who had experienced similar bruise patterns and attacks to come forward. Make sure they know if they want to, they can remain anonymous. Emily, I want to talk to Megan Colbs. It's about time we hear her side of the story."

Morgan and Hotch drove in silence to the police station and when they were inside they waited two hours for Reid to be processed. When he was allowed to talk to Hotch he looked to have been run through the wringer. "How are you holding up?"

"I've been better."

"Do you need medical attention?" Hotch asked.

"No, I am not suicidal, Hotch! I am not doing that. I know Morgan means well but I will not be locked up in some mental institution and given medication. What I need is for them to set bail."

"Reid I don't know what Morgan told you to do, but what I am, advising is that you get some medical attention for the injuries you sustained while being attacked in the street. Do you understand what I am trying to say?"

"I think so; you want documentation that I filed charges against Megan for attacking me. I just don't know if I can do that. She was scared and confused. Isn't there another way besides mud slinging?"

"Reid you need to help yourself. People have gone to prison before, with no physical evidence. I need you to stop thinking about other people and worry about you. I am going to have Morgan take your statement and you are going to have those scratches looked at. Hopefully, the judge will post bail and you will be out of here in a few hours."

Emily and JJ went to the hospital and after a lot of persuading and demanding they were allowed to speak with Megan Colbs. Only after JJ threatened to have her pulled into the station for questioning, did her mother allow then in. Megan was sitting up in bed. Her face was extremely black and blue and she had an IV into her arm. A bandage covered the wound on her head and a scab covered most of the right half of her lower lip.

Megan My name is Emily Prentiss and this is Jennifer Jareau we are from the FBI. We would like to ask you a few questions. If that is alright?

Megan looked at the women and then at her mother.

"It's alright dear."

"Mom, wait outside."

"Megan I am not going to…"

"Mom, go! I am an adult and if I want to talk to them I will."

"I'm calling your father."

"Go ahead, but do it somewhere else."

Mrs. Colmbs stormed off.

"We would like…" Emily began, but Megan cut her off.

"You're friends with him?"

"Yes, but we are investigating this. Megan we think…" Emily tried to finish but Megan cut her off again.

"He didn't do it." She started to cry.

"You mean Dr. Reid didn't attack you?" JJ asked.

"I know he didn't. He was trying to help me." She took a deep breath and cried harder. Emily and JJ waited for her to go on. She some how pulled it together and said, "I can't remember what he looks like, but I bit him. I know I did. I still think I can taste his blood. What he did to my face is because, I did that to him. I'll write a statement, whatever you want me to. Please, the man who did this to me is still out there, and he is going to…come back to…finish." Megan was gasping and Emily got her the water next to the bed. "Sip this." She did and in a few moments she calmed down but tears kept rolling down her cheeks rapidly.

"Why didn't you tell the detective this?" JJ asked, softening her voice.

"I tried but he wouldn't listen and my father told him to leave. He's a lawyer, district attorney."

Emily could see JJ was fuming when she heard Uhl had ignored what Megan told him about Reid, she knew she had to get her out of there before she said something. "Megan you are very brave, thank you for your help. We will get in touch with you as soon as we can."

"He killed that woman, why didn't he kill me? Why?" She was crying hysterically.

Emily knew that people who survived an attack sometimes wished they hadn't. She sat on the edge of Megan's bed. "I don't know why he killed her and not you. But Megan you have something to do here. You can save someone's life and in the process get yours back. Work through this and get help, don't be afraid to ask for it." Emily slipped her card into the palm of Megan's hand. "Call me anytime no matter what, I will always be there for you."

On the way out Emily stopped at the desk to talk to the nurse and asked her to put Megan on a suicide watch.

Once they were out of the hospital Emily called Hotch. "Megan recanted her story. She said Reid didn't nothing but, try and help her. Yes we are on our way. She told us she tried to tell Detective Uhl this but he wouldn't listen to her. Oh and one other thing, she bit her attacker."

Rossi was going over the list of rape victims that called the tip line JJ had set up, when his phone rang. Hotch called him and told him to meet them at the police station. Before he hung up, Hotch said, "Do you have the list of employees around the coffee shop? Good bring it along."

"Reid I need you to cool your heals for a bit. Do you think you can do that? I am going to insist they put you in solitary confinement for your own safety."

"Hotch what is going on?"

"Megan is going to clear you. She told Emily and JJ that you weren't the one."

Reid drew in a shaky ragged breath. He fought the tears of relief that welled in his eyes. Hotch reached out and squeezed Reid's shoulder. "Relax, Reid. We will get this fixed and hopefully before your arraignment. I don't want you to have to go through that."


	12. Chapter 12

**Implicated…A cinny-ster fic **

**Sacrifice.**

**As always I do not own any part of CBS, ABC, Criminal Minds or the characters of the show. All original characters are of my own imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased persons is purely coincidental. For entertainment purposes only. **

**And a huge thank you to a special person who fed this monster and inspired this story. Thank you for letting me have the initial idea and run with in my own cinny-ster way! **

**And big time thanks to all of you, (you know who you are) who help me daily with reading and suggesting helpful ways to improve the stories I attempt to write. With out the reader and the reviews I would never do this, so Thank You from the bottom of my heart! **

**Cinny**

Chapter 12

JJ and Emily came back to the BAU. Armed with the knowledge that Megan wasn't blaming Reid any longer they relaxed a bit, but not by much they had a killer to catch before he moved on to his next victim and Reid still was not completely in the clear. They were gathered in the bullpen Rossi was in his office on the phone with Hotch. Garcia joined them and the first thing out of her mouth was, "Is he home yet?"

"No" JJ answered.

"It looks good though he should be back very soon. Hotch is taking care of him." Emily patted Garcia's hand.

A voice they all had grown accustom to interrupted Emily's comforting of Penelope, "Emily, may I see you in my office please."

JJ rolled her eyes and as soon as Erin Strauss walked far enough away she said, "Emily?" raising her eyebrows.

"Agent Jareau if we could hold the gossip for later I would appreciate it."

"Yes ma'am." JJ said softly. She scratched the side of her temple with her middle finger as Strauss turned towards the door and Garcia swatted her with a long fuzzy pen. "JJ you're going to get caught one of these days." Garcia whispered. JJ shrugged one shoulder rolling her eyes yet again.

Emily followed Strauss to her office and once inside Strauss sat in her chair, crossing her arms and placing them onto the top of the mahogany desk. She tilted her head to the left sitting tall and stared at Prentiss over her glasses. Emily perched on the edge of her chair, trying her best to sit up and not sink into the seat. Strauss' visitors chair was too soft and if you sat in it correctly you would sink into the cushion making you feel small and child like.

Neither of them spoke and Emily knew Strauss was gauging to see how much of a power struggle they were in. Wanting to find out what this woman wanted and get this meeting over, Emily said, "Ma'am you wanted to see me?" She sat back in the chair and crossed her legs.

It worked Strauss unfolded her arms and sat back also, removing her glasses. "Agent Prentiss I want you to keep an eye on Agent Rossi and back up acting Chief Derek Morgan. If anything should happen to Agent Morgan you will take over command of this team."

"Ma'am I…"

"That is all Agent Prentiss, thank you."

Emily walked out of Strauss' office and closed the door behind her. In the bullpen three pairs of eyes watched her; Rossi had joined the group gossiping with the two ladies. As soon as Emily got close enough they all looked in different directions. Emily sighed. "I am instructed to baby sit you." She looked at Rossi, who had turned his attention back to her when she sighed. He put his coffee down on Morgan's desk next to where JJ was perched on the edge of it. He didn't say anything, instead walked in a hurry to the steps and disappeared down the hall. Emily yelled, "Rossi, don't!"

He didn't care he was furious and he was going to settle this right now. He was sick of her comments and attitude towards him and he knew the reason she acted like that. Enough already. He knocked on her door loudly but didn't wait for her to invite him in. She was standing a foot away from the window on the far side of the room her left arm wrapped around her waist and her right hand at her throat. Rossi wanted his hand to be at her throat but he resisted that urge. She turned abruptly towards the door, the cream colored skirt she had on swirling around her legs at the knee and then coming back to rest in its proper position. He knew he startled her and he smiled smugly.

"Agent Rossi what do you want?" He stepped into the room and closed the door. He stared at her for a few moments before taking a step forward. She unfolded her arms, looking at her desk, wide eyed. She knew she couldn't get to it without him reaching her first.

"Why…why are you here?" She said a hint of panic in her voice. He took another step closer and she backed up. A smile slowly crept across his face and he moved closer. She put her hands down along her sides and grasped for the windowsill not quite close enough yet.

"You know damn well why I am here." He growled.

"You are making me uncomfortable Agent, please leave." She made half an attempt to point at the door but she finally bumped into the wall. She grabbed at the sill to hold her up.

Rossi stood inches from Strauss and he looked her dead in the eye. She clung to the wide windowsill, white knuckled, afraid if she let go she would fall into him. Her knees threatened to give out at any moment.

"I do not need a baby sitter, Erin I am a grown man and you better let me do my job." And with that Rossi grabbed her around the waist and kissed her.

She tried to fight it but he insisted. She leaned into him never releasing the hold she had on the windowsill.

"I know you wanted that." He said after he pulled away and left her breathless.

She slapped his face as hard as she could and then she kissed him with equal passion.

A few minutes later Rossi pulled away and he went to the door, "I have work to do."

Strauss clung to that window as if it were a life line.

Outside of Erin's door Rossi pulled a tissue from his pocket and wiped the lipstick from his lips. He had just taken one for the team and they owed him big time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Implicated…A cinny-ster fic **

**A Lamb to Slaughter **

**This is a short chapter only because chapter 14 must stay intact. **

**As always I do not own any part of CBS, ABC, Criminal Minds or the characters of the show. All original characters are of my own imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased persons is purely coincidental. For entertainment purposes only. **

**And a huge thank you to a special person who fed this monster and inspired this story. Thank you for letting me have the initial idea and run with in my own cinny-ster way! **

**And big time thanks to all of you, (you know who you are) who help me daily with reading and suggesting helpful ways to improve the stories I attempt to write. With out the reader and the reviews I would never do this, so Thank You from the bottom of my heart! **

**Cinny**

**A Lamb to Slaughter**

**Chapter 13 **

As soon as Hotch and Morgan got together Hotch told him what was up. "Rossi is bringing you a new phone and we are going to meet here. Rossi and Anderson will go talk to the women who called the tip line and I would like you to take Emily and JJ over to the shops and see what you can find out over there." Morgan nodded.

"Morgan, allow me to deal with Detective Uhl please."

"He didn't do his Job, Hotch. Had he listened to that girl in the beginning Lori Brenner might still be alive. You make sure you tell him that!"

"No need to tell me anything, Agent Morgan."

"Your boy is going into holding right now until we can meet with the judge over your request to give him special privileges."

"Listen you Son of a Bitch, if anything thing happens to him…"

Hotch cut him off, "You better not have put him in general population Uhl or I will have your ass handed to you on a silver platter."

A guard led Reid down a hall that had cells on the right and a concrete wall on the left. Small rectangular shaped windows with bars over them were located high on the wall, letting in harsh light. Everything was painted the color of pea soup and it almost made Reid sick to his stomach. As he was being led to the cage at the end of the narrow hall the men in the cells made cat call whistles at him. He was hand cuffed and the guard made Reid walk on the inside so he was closest to the bars.

"Hey put the pretty boy in here, we'll show him what it feels like to be raped."

Reid took a sideways glance at the man who said that. He was large and menacing he had a scar on his chin and a tear drop tattoo. _He killed a man out of revenge, gang members mark themselves with a tattoo that tells others how many they killed and why they killed them. _He tried to stop the statistics from running through his mind but it was like trying to stop a flood with a tissue.A man reached out and ran his fingers through the ends of Reid's hair and he jumped, almost falling backwards. The guard pulled his arm roughly. "Keep walking!"

The man that touched him blew kisses at Reid. "You like that pretty boy." He kept talking saying vulgar things to Reid. They put him into the cell alone. That didn't stop the men from yelling obscenities at him. Saying they were going to do thing to him that made Spencer's skin crawl. _Hurry Hotch please._ Reid silently begged.


	14. Chapter 14

**Implicated…A cinny-ster fic **

**Coffee to die for**

**As always I do not own any part of CBS, ABC, Criminal Minds or the characters of the show. All original characters are of my own imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased persons is purely coincidental. For entertainment purposes only. **

**And a huge thank you to a special person who fed this monster and inspired this story. Thank you for letting me have the initial idea and run with in my own cinny-ster way! **

**And big time thanks to all of you, (you know who you are) who help me daily with reading and suggesting helpful ways to improve the stories I attempt to write. With out the reader and the reviews I would never do this, so Thank You from the bottom of my heart! **

**Cinny**

**Chapter 14 **

After they talked at the police station they made plans to meet later at the BAU.

Morgan, JJ and Emily spent the better part of three hours going through all the shops asking questions, trying to find out if anyone seemed to be watching the places, or if they seen anyone in the service ally behind the stores. They didn't get anything new. They left the book store, saving the coffee shop for last since Reid, Hotch and Morgan had already been there that night all of this began. As soon as the door opened Emily said, "Wow I could really use a cup of coffee."

"You're telling me." JJ inhaled the lovely scent and wished it would have the same affect on her as drinking a cup.

"It won't hurt if we get a "to go" order." Morgan walked to the counter, got three cups and paid. He took a huge sip and immediately felt guilty over enjoying the strong liquid. Reid was going through hell and here he was having a grand time drinking coffee. He walked to the garbage can and threw the almost full cup away. Emily looked at him and she could read Morgan's thoughts. She tossed hers in too. JJ clung to her cup as if it was her lifeline. She downed half of it in one shot. Then she noticed what Morgan and Emily did. She tried to rationalize it._ I won't be able to do my job if I am run down and have a caffeine headache._ _Reid would probably love this and understand. If Reid had gone home instead of stopped here he never would be in this mess._ It was like two haves of her brain were having a war with each other and her emotional side won. She walked to the can and threw her cup away.

"Excuse me is something wrong with the coffee?" A waitress asked Morgan.

"No ma'am we are FBI agents and we would like to ask you a few questions." He pulled his credentials out of his wallet flashing them and Emily did the same. JJ moved back to the counter.

JJ was talking to the clerk at the coffee counter and she asked about the waitress that saw Reid here with Lori Brenner. "I don't know she just quit. She never came back to work. No one told me why, or if she called but Todd said she was a no call no show, which isn't unusual."

"Why is that?" JJ asked.

"Well for one thing most of us are students and the pay isn't that great."

"Where you here that night?

"No, Todd was behind the counter." JJ looked at the back door it was at the end of a hall that had public restrooms and a utility closet on the right. "What's back there?"

"Just our cleaning closet and the bathrooms, the door goes out to the service road where we park."

The door opened and a young man stepped inside and when he saw JJ he turned around and went back out. That was strange.

She walked down the hall slowly and as she got to the door she put her hand on her gun. She pushed it open stepping out into the bright sun, blinded her for a moment. The sun was setting and it was directly at eye level. She shielded her eyes and Todd came into view, walking across the parking lot.

"Hey you shouldn't be back here." He said to her.

"Why did you go back out?" JJ asked.

He took the concrete steps two at a time. "I forgot my wallet in the car." He rolled his eyes. He held it up to show her before stuffing it into his back pocket.

JJ looked around, she saw the green dumpster from the crime scene photos, all the garbage was cleaned up and it looked 100 times better. She walked down the steps and Todd followed her.

"You're from the FBI?" He asked.

JJ nodded and He went on. "Damn shame about that girl. She was my friend. He looked down at the ground wiping his eyes. "I m just glad I wasn't the one who found her."

JJ looked at him. He raised his head and looked into her eyes. His eyes were dry and JJ raised her eyebrows, _He made a show of wiping tears away when he never had any to begin with_. She thought.

She reached out and put her hand on his shoulder pushing her thumb deep into his flesh. He winced when she hit the bite mark, still red and swollen. His face went stone cold and he jabbed his hand low near JJ's thigh, she felt a sharp stick.

"JJ, are you back here?" Emily's voice came from the door. Todd took off as JJ leaned into the side of the dumpster trying to stay awake and on her feet.

Emily pushed the door open all the way and she squinted at the sudden assault of light. As soon as she could see clearly she saw JJ. Her hand was on the dumpster and she was swaying on her feet. Emily jumped off the loading dock instead of going for the stairs. She landed three feet from JJ and lunged at her as JJ began to fall. She caught her and JJ said, "Todd…uns…" before passing out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Implicated…A cinny-ster fic **

**What's in a name?**

**As always I do not own any part of CBS, ABC, Criminal Minds or the characters of the show. All original characters are of my own imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased persons is purely coincidental. For entertainment purposes only. **

**And a huge thank you to a special person who fed this monster and inspired this story. Thank you for letting me have the initial idea and run with in my own cinny-ster way! **

**And big time thanks to all of you, (you know who you are) who help me daily with reading and suggesting helpful ways to improve the stories I attempt to write. With out the reader and the reviews I would never do this, so Thank You from the bottom of my heart! **

**Cinny**

**Chapter 15 **

JJ was coming out of the hazy slowly lucky for her Emily had come when she did because Todd wasn't able to inject the whole dose. "JJ can you hear me?" Emily asked.

"Banana."

"What did you say?" Morgan asked.

"I had a banana muffin this morning."

Emily shook her head JJ was still confused. "Can you sit up?"

JJ did and she felt a wave of nausea but it passed after a minute. She was starting to come back all the way. "Did you get him?"

"No, JJ we will."

"He has that girl I am sure of it." JJ tried to get up but it felt like all the blood rushed from her head. JJ's face went white and she started to go down again. Morgan grabbed her and picked her up. "You're going to the hospital."

"No Morgan we have to get this kid." JJ argued as her head throbbed.

"JJ you are not going anywhere other than the hospital." The sound of sirens could be heard getting closer. A little while later JJ was on her way to the hospital with Emily riding along.

Morgan marched back in to the coffee shop. He grabbed Brent, the clerk that JJ was talking to earlier. He leaned over the counter holding a fist full of shirt in each hand lifting him off the ground. Morgan held the clerk inches from his face and said, "Tell me Todd's last name, now."

"Uhl, his last name is Uhl" Brent said with a shaky voice.


	16. Chapter 16

**Implicated…A cinny-ster fic **

**Transfer of guilt. Please continue to review and enjoy the story.**

**As always I do not own any part of CBS, ABC, Criminal Minds or the characters of the show. All original characters are of my own imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased persons is purely coincidental. For entertainment purposes only. **

**And a huge thank you to a special person who fed this monster and inspired this story. Thank you for letting me have the initial idea and run with in my own cinny-ster way! **

**And big time thanks to all of you, (you know who you are) who help me daily with reading and suggesting helpful ways to improve the stories I attempt to write. With out the reader and the reviews I would never do this, so Thank You from the bottom of my heart! **

**Cinny**

**Chapter 16 **

"Garcia I need you to get me as much information on Todd Uhl now. He is our unsub."

"Sugar are you alright, you sound breathless?"

Garcia rattled off Todd's address, place of employment, date of birth, and then she gasped. "Morgan that is Detective Uhl's son"

"I figured as much baby doll, thanks." Morgan called Hotch but got voice mail. He dialed Rossi's number telling him what is going on. As he hung up Emily called. "Garcia told us what is going on. JJ was released from the hospital. She demanded to leave and they decided it would be best if they let her go. Where are you?"

"Speeding down the highway, 10 minutes to Uhl's house."

"Morgan, wait for us. We're on our way."

"Call me when you get close we will meet two blocks from his house." Morgan disconnected the phone.

Hotch stood in front of the judge and he talked about releasing Reid. Bail was set at a quarter of a million dollars. Hotch was pissed but he knew that the judge was setting an example with Reid as to not be called out on his choices.

Hotch placed bail using his house as collateral. He knew it was not a bad investment.

Two hours later Reid was brought out to him. He looked terrified. As soon as they were in the SUV Reid finally took a full breath.

"Everything is going to be ok." Hotch did his best to comfort the young man sitting next to him.

Reid swallowed, "It's never going to be back to normal."

Hotch turned his upper body towards Reid. Spencer had been sitting rigid in the front seat, but now he sunk deep into the leather, leaning his head towards the window with his fingers in his mouth. Through the years Hotch had watched him grow emotionally, mentally and physically. He had been barely legal drinking age when he meet him, but he look like a 16 year old boy. When they had arrested him for murder he appeared so much older, the stress showing on his face. But now, now he looked like that kid again.

"Reid, look at me." He complied, rolling his head towards Hotch keeping his chin to his chest, lifting his eyes up so that he could look at Hotch's face. "This job changes us. Every case takes a little bit from each of us. But it also gives something back. For you it's always been knowledge. This is just another case, Spencer, just another chance for you to learn from it. This will make you better at your job. Don't give up now."

"Do I even have a job?" Spencer said weakly.

"Reid did you rape that girl?"

Spencer looked at his unit chief in disbelief, but before he could respond Hotch said sternly, "No, you didn't! Damn it Spencer, you are not guilty, so stop acting like you are!" Suddenly Hotch was a little harsh. And it stung Reid but he sat up in the seat and took the fingers away from his mouth.

Hotch knew he pushed the right button and watched as the changes washed over Reid. He was clenching his jaw and sitting straight. Hotch knew his mind was racing with possibilities and statistics; he was the profiler again, not the victim. Hotch turned on his phone he saw he missed a bunch of calls from Morgan. He returned the phone call. We're on our way; he said when he heard the news.


	17. Chapter 17

**Implicated…A cinny-ster fic **

**Obstruction of Justice**

**As always I do not own any part of CBS, ABC, Criminal Minds or the characters of the show. All original characters are of my own imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased persons is purely coincidental. For entertainment purposes only. **

**And a huge thank you to a special person who fed this monster and inspired this story. Thank you for letting me have the initial idea and run with in my own cinny-ster way! **

**And big time thanks to all of you, (you know who you are) who help me daily with reading and suggesting helpful ways to improve the stories I attempt to write. With out the reader and the reviews I would never do this, so Thank You from the bottom of my heart! **

**Cinny**

**Chapter 17**

Reid was shocked when Hotch told him about Todd Uhl. At Uhl's house Rossi brought the warrant and they waited to go inside. Reid was told to stay in the SUV with JJ, and not wanting to get into anymore trouble he listened. JJ complained that she was fine but Hotch would hear none of it. The team got into position as a car came screeching to a halt in front of the house. Detective Uhl jumped out of the car screaming, "Agent Hotchner, what the hell are you doing here?"

Rossi handed the man the search warrant. "Arresting your son for kidnapping, murder and assault on a Federal Agent. And unless you want to be charged with obstruction of justice I say you get back in your car."

"He's not here he's at work." Uhl shouted.

"He's not at work!" Morgan growled at the man.

He got back into position and kicked the door in. They went in, Morgan, Hotch and Anderson first followed, by Rossi, and Emily.

A search of the house revealed nothing.

Outside Morgan grabbed Detective Uhl by the lapel of his jacket, pushing him into the side of his car, "Tell me again that you don't know where your son is. Better yet tell that to Anne Marie Wheaton's parents. The girl your son kidnapped" Morgan screamed at him when he gave him a puzzled look.

"He didn't kidnap anyone; ask your boy where she is?"

"There's a shed out back we can check there." Emily said as she stepped out onto the porch.

JJ got out of the SUV.

"JJ you should stay her!" Reid said nervously. He never felt so vulnerable, in his life, he didn't have his gun; Hotch took JJ's in an effort to get her to stay back. But here she was getting out of the SUV ready to jump into action.

"Reid it's alright they cleared the house." JJ said to him as she walked past the front of the car.

"JJ something isn't…" He was about say something didn't feel right to him when he spotted Todd Uhl coming around the left side of the house.

Todd reached behind him, pulling a gun from the back of his pants.

Spencer screamed, "Gun!" He grabbed JJ and threw her to the ground.

Two shots rang out and everyone one else dove for cover.


	18. Chapter 18

**Implicated…A cinny-ster fic **

**The end! I am both saddened and elated to see this story end. I enjoyed writing it and I hope you had just as much fun reading it. The white knuckled moments kept me on the edge of my seat right along with all of you since I didn't always know in what direction I was going to take it. A huge thanks to the people who supported me through it and allowed me to pick their brains and bounce ideas off them. Much love. And su without your prompt this story couldn't have been written! You're the best.**

**Cinny**

**As always I do not own any part of CBS, ABC, Criminal Minds or the characters of the show. All original characters are of my own imagination and any resemblance to living or deceased persons is purely coincidental. For entertainment purposes only. **

**A Normal Day**

**Chapter 18**

"Drop it now!" Morgan screamed while pointing his gun at Uhl.

"I had to do it he was going to kill me, that sneaky bastard!"

"Detective Uhl put the gun down!" Hotch said from the porch.

Hotch didn't have a problem with someone shooting an armed suspect, what he had a problem with was that this was his son he just shot at point blank range. And to top it of Uhl still had his weapon engaged. With Morgan directly in front of him and Reid less than 10 feet away, Hotch was afraid Uhl would snap and blame them for his son's death. Morgan was wearing his vest but Reid was unprotected. This was turning out to be a nightmare.

Reid continued to shield JJ. If Uhl would start shooting in this direction she would be caught in the fire. He didn't want her to suffer because of him. "JJ, please get back in the SUV!"

Hotch lowered the barrel of his gun an inch. "Uhl please, just put it down. You had to do it. We know you had to. Something was wrong with your son. He couldn't help what he did. No one blames you for that." Hotch moved slowly walking down the three wooden steps, sideways, never taking his eyes off of Uhl.

"He wasn't my son, the kid was a bastard. His old lady got knocked up while I was over seas in Saudi."

JJ shoved Reid to the side, "Get back!" she told him quietly, but urgently.

She stepped forward, with her hands in the air. "Detective…"

Morgan thought, _No…no JJ don't call his attention to Reid._

Uhl looked at JJ,his gun pointing in that direction.

"Listen detective you tried to help him, you did. I know you did. There is a girl still missing. Please help us find Anne Marie. There's nothing else you can do for Todd, help Anne Marie."

Uhl looked at Reid. "You did it; I really thought you did it!"

Reid swallowed, with his voice a bit high he said, "I didn't I could never do that, never."

_Reid quit agitating him._ Morgan thought.

"I didn't know. I didn't know he was…. I couldn't help him" Uhl lifted the gun to his head and as soon as Morgan seen his hand start to rise he lunged at him, grabbing the gun and knocking Uhl against the car. It was enough to startle him, and Morgan wrestled the weapon from him.

Anne Marie was found barely alive, bound and gagged. She was rushed to the hospital and Detective Uhl was taken later by ambulance to a psych ward.

Reid walked up the steps to the attic torture room. He stood in the doorway as Emily took photos. Each flash of the camera pinpointed a different image for Reid. A flash: the claw marks at the door, flash: a drop of blood on the carpet, flash: the stained mattress, flash: blood splatter on the wall, flash: an empty vile of drugs next to the mattress, the list went on and on, the flash bulb burning the images into Reid's brain.

Morgan came up the last few stairs and stood next to Reid. "Let's go kid."

"How…" Reid swallowed and when he opened his mouth to speak again his voice cracked and was just above a whisper, "How could anyone think I could be capable of this?"

Morgan put his hand on Reid's shoulder and squeezed it tightly. "Come on Reid it's time to go."

***

Reid was talking to Emily in the bullpen; he had his back to the elevator when it opened. He didn't hear anyone come up to the 6th floor he was to busy talking about the conference they just had.

JJ had made the arrangements for Megan to talk to the media and she publicly thank him for helping her and saving her life. She apologized for making him go through all of the things he did for her and she was grateful that it turned out this way.

When it was Reid's turn to speak he looked directly at Megan turning to the left since she was off to that side. He told her that she had nothing to apologize for and he held no hard feeling towards her. After that he walked away from the podium without answering any questions. He never gave the reporters a frontal view and he never addressed them. JJ gave him a look and he shrugged, walking away.

In the bullpen Emily had asked him why he refused to talk to them and he said simply, "They didn't want to hear my side of the story when they thought I was guilty, so why should they hear it now." She smiled at him, completely proud of the way he handled it.

Reid was aware that some people would always look at him as being guilty and it was a truth that he had to work though and accept. He had proof when he moved last weekend. He tried to give Mrs. Kennedy back the key to her apartment. He knocked on the door and she yelled "Go away!" When he tried to tell her he had moved all of his things out and wanted to give her the key she told him through the closed door to leave it on the counter in the apartment. She threatened to call the police if he didn't leave. He shook his head. She loved him before all this and called him her adopted grandson, and now she couldn't even look at him. Tears began to well in his eyes as he thought of that day and Emily asked if he was ok. He nodded and she hugged him, "It has been a rough time, it will get better Spencer you'll see."

"Reid!" Morgan called to him after Emily released him from the hug. He looked at Morgan and he pointed at the elevator, "You have company."

Megan Colmbs stood on the loft and she nervously moved back and forth switching her weight from one foot to another. Spencer jammed his hands in his pockets, a nervous habit he always did. She walked to the stairs and descended them slowly. He moved to the bottom waiting for her. As she landed on the last one he stuck his hand out to her and helped her off the last step. She smiled at him thinking how much of a gentlemen Spencer was. Had they met under different circumstances she knew she could have fallen for this kind, gentle man.

He led her to the table and held the chair out for her. She sat down and he hesitated not sure if he should sit next to her or across from her. She answered his unspoken question by patting the chair next to her. He took a seat, careful not to touch her. He looked at her face, the black and blue marks were fading, turning yellow around the edges, but they still had really deep purple areas. Her lip was almost healed and he could see a faint line of stitches at her hairline.

"How are you feeling?" He didn't know what to say so he asked the obvious.

"I am healing, physically. The rest will come one day. Dr Reid…"

"Call me Spencer, please."

"Ok, Spencer I want to say I am so sorry I can't…." She stopped because a sob stuck in her throat.

"Megan, you don't need to tell me you are sorry. I don't blame you and I don't have any hard feelings towards you. I am glad you are ok and I am sorry for what happen to you."

She hugged him suddenly and he stiffened up, terrified. She said, "Oh I'm sorry I don't want to make you uncomfortable." She pulled back but then on an after thought she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

Spencer looked into her eyes and nodded. He stood and took her hand in his. He led her to the elevators and there she hugged him again and he patted her on the back lightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Take care Dr. Reid."

"You too, Megan." And that quickly she was gone.

He turned and walked away from the elevator and Hotch stuck his head out of the office "Reid, I need your case file!"

He smiled; life was suddenly back to normal.


End file.
